What Happened to Bremin?
"What Happened to Bremin?" is the second episode of the third season of Nowhere Boys, Two Moons Rising, and the twent-eighth episode overall of Nowhere Boys. Part of the episode was previewed on ABC3 on August 19, 2016, and was the first official look at Two Moons Rising, before it aired directly after "The New Boy" on November 11, 2016. Synopsis The Nowhere Boys comb the streets of Bremin for signs of life but find themselves under attack from a mysterious life force. Plot A flashback from Niccolina's perspective; Miss O'Donnell finds her locked in a cubicle of the girls' bathroom, struggling to memorize some school work. Ellen tries to get Nicco to talk with her, but Nicco refuses Ellen's offer and asks for Ellen to leave her alone. In the present, the Nowhere Gang are in the Empty World and leave the police station having found no-one, and continue searching for signs of life. Nicco and Jesse attempt to rationalise the situation, just as Heath comes running back over to the group, having ran all around Bremin and finding no-one. Luke explains that their situation is similar to an episode of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, met with frustration by Nicco. The group decides to split up in an effort to find people, and to go back to their houses to find their families. Luke follows Jesse to his house where he looks for Quinn, and they realise that the house is unexpectedly for sale. Simultaneously, Nicco and Heath sit together to discuss the strange events, while Nicco hopes that her parents haven't left without her. Along with Jesse, Luke investigates his house where the boxes are no longer out and the house appears settled. They discover that, just like at Jesse's house, there is no electricity. Jesse attempts to rationalise the boxes having been packed up as done by Luke's dad, but Luke dismisses the idea. Nicco arrives at her house with Heath and realises that no-one is home. Whilst looking around and finding differences to the Real World, Nicco grabs a doona owned by her sister Kayla. As the pair leave, Nicco notices with surprise that Jesse's house is for sale. They head to Heath's house where they find dust having taken over everything, and Heath's breakfast fossilised. Nicco then decides to go to Bremin High to see if anyone is there. Although they find no people, Nicco ransacks the storage room trying to find something which she keeps secret. Luke and Jesse go back to the milk bar where the strange events occurred, and start to collect food. When they leave, they find Heath and Nicco who inform them that they find no-one. Luke continues to explain his theories from Next Gen, but Nicco doesn't want to listen, and Jesse compares the experience of their group of four to the Bremin Four – Felix, Jake, Sam and Andy. Shortly after, Nicco gets frustrated at Luke's constant theories, and she and Jesse start bickering before leaving in a huff. Alone together, Luke and Heath decide to head back to the school to light a fire. Home alone, Nicco sits quietly trying to sleep, but has difficulty due to the darkness outside and no family with her. However, Jesse arrives shortly after out the window, frightening her. The two of them decide to scarcely head to the school and join the bonfire. Sitting around the fire, the group joke together about their secrets, as Heath attempts to get Niccolina to confess why she had a detention earlier in the day. Trying to get her to open up, Heath admits that his parents may have actually left without him if given the chance. Despite this, Nicco chuckles about her detention and won't admit what she did. As the wind picks up, the fire's level rises and the gang decide to head inside the school, while a mysterious figure watches them from the shadows. The next morning, Nicco leads the group through Bremin to find a car so that they can search Rochford for people. Despite Nicco wishing to drive, Heath finds a different car to drive in. The four look out on Bremin and are disappointed to see no signs of life. Heath decides to spray paint a message on a rock — "We are here - Heath Buckland", although Nicco initially accuses Heath of "painting stupid body parts." They then head back to the car only to find it ransacked, with Nicco's bag stolen and the engine dead. Startled by the realisation that they aren't alone, they are forced to run back to the school as a strange storm begins to approach. As the group walk back to Bremin High, Nicco seemingly takes charge and Jesse calls her out on it, which frustrates her. They catch up to her and find her in the girl's bathroom, where they try to convince her to come out. She does, and explains that everything going on has been too much for her, and admits that she cheated on the science test, leading to her detention. Heath is surprised as Jesse laughs at it, but suddenly, a loud noise sounds from outside. The group go to investigate, but suddenly, a breeze takes over inside, swaying objects hanging from the roof. The four quickly decide they should escape before Luke is taken by the wind. After they get manage to grab him, a dark demonic presence flies in, and disappears in the carpet, leaving a mark. Luke investigates, and Jesse takes a photo while they look around worriedly. Trivia References *Luke makes several pop culture references. **Luke compares what is happening to them with Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Remember Me". *When Jesse says "Luke, I am your father", it is a reference to a famous line said by Darth Vader in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Continuity *Jesse compares what is happening to them to the events of Season 1 when the original Bremin Four disappeared. Jesse is earlier shown to be a conspiracy theorist with his musical Lost in the Forest, believing something larger to have happened with the Four. Credits Appearances *Heath Buckland *Katrina Buckland *Stuart Buckland *Sam Conte *Felix Ferne *Brett Hamill *Luke Hamill *Sonia Jarra *Andy Lau *Mega Demon *Ellen O'Donnell *Anna Pandelis *Kayla Pandelis *Nicco Pandelis *Yia Yia Pandelis *Jake Riles *Ben Ripley *Brooklyn Wansbrough |events= |locations= *Alternate World *Empty World **Bremin ***Bremin High School ***Jesse's house ***Police station **Rochford *Real World **Bremin ***Bremin High School |objects= |spells= |miscellanea= *Bremin Bandicoots *Nowhere Boys *''Ultimate Velocity 2'' }} Gallery TBA References External links * Category:Episodes Category:Two Moons Rising Episodes